Sex, čokoláda a videohry
by Siky-chan
Summary: Další moje slátanina... tedy to, čemu říkám povídka. xD Pár: Mello x Matt


Mladý, blonďatý kluk seděl v koženém křesle, v jedné ruce držel tabulku čokolády a v druhé ruce konzoli. Jeho zrak byl přilepený na obrazovku a jeho prsty bleskově mačkaly správné tlačítka, jak se snažil dostat postavičku do cíle.  
,,Hajzle!" zařval, když se na televizní obrazovce objevil veliký, červený nápis GAME OVER.  
,,No dovol," ozval se trošičku podrážděný hlas ode dveří.  
,,Matte? To už jsi zpátky?" povytáhl blonďák obočí.  
,,Ne. Já se ti jenom zdám," zavrtěl Matt hlavou a zamával dvěma igelitovýma taškama Mellovi před obličejem.  
,,Uhni s tím," odháněl ho Mello z výhledu na televizi. Matt se ovšem nedal a nehnul se ani o milimetr.  
,,Sehnal jsem nejnovější díl Grand Theft Auto. A pak taky…," zaculil se Matt.  
,,Taky?" optal se Mello napůl znuděně, napůl zvědavě.  
,,Čokoládu s 80% kakaa," dodal Matt a jeho úsměv se rozzářil ještě víc.  
,,Ne! Fakt?!! Matte, ty jsi poklad!" vyskočil Mello z křesla a vrhl se po taškách. Matt s nimi ale rychle uhnul, takže Mello hmátnul do prázdna.  
,,Co sakra…," pokusil se o protest Mello, ale byl jednoduše umlčen kouskem hnědé sladkosti, kterou mu Matt strčil do pusy. Když všechno spolykal, tvářil se červenovlasý mladík vítězně.  
,,Co má do háje znamenat ten stupidní úsměv?!" hučel podrážděně Mello.  
,,Co to je to s mým andílkem?" zeptal rozněžněle Matt.  
,,Matte, nemluv se mnou jako s holkou," vztekal se blonďák.  
,,To se ti lehce řekne. Jenže, ty jsi jako holka, takže…," dál se ovšem Matt nedostal.  
,,Ty parchante. Já tě odnaučím říkat pořád že jsem jako holka," zavrčel Mello a prudce shodil svého přítele do postele. Pohladil Matta po zádech a obkročmo si na něj sedl. Pak ho chytil za vlasy a docela nešetrně natočil Mattovu hlavu na stranu a tvrdě ho políbil. Sotva se Matt pokusil prohloubit polibek, Mello se odtáhl a zaútočil na Mattův krk. Nejdříve se ho zlehka dotýkal svými rty, po chvíli do hry zapojil i jazyk a nakonec skousl kůži mezi zuby.  
,,Auu! Mello, ty zmetku! Tys… tys mě kousnul," zamračil se Matt a sáhl si na bolestivé místo na krku, ze kterého kapala rudá krev.  
,,Matty, Matty, Matty," šeptal Mello hlasem poznamenaným touhou a vzrušením. Sklonil se a olízl několik kapek té rudé tekutiny.  
,,Co to má do háje znamenat?! Hraješ si na upíra, nebo co?!!" zvýšil Matt hlas, když se Mello znovu pokusil napít se jeho krve.  
,,Jistě že ne. Ale s tebou je to prostě takové, no," mumlal Mello.  
,,Co to meleš?" nechápal ho Matt.  
,,Je totiž úplně jedno kam dám svůj jazyk, chutnáš všude skvěle," culil se Mello.  
,,Moc mluvíš," zašeptal Matt a trochu zrůžověl ve tváři.  
,,Prosím? Já tě neslyšel, drahoušku. Mohl bys mi to zopakovat?" pohrával si se svým přítelem Mello a po té poslední větě znovu použil jazyk, tentokrát na ochutnání Mattova ušního lalůčku.  
,,Nemohl," zněla chladná odpověď.  
,,Zdá se, že jsi pořád nepochopil v jaké situaci jsi," šeptal Mello.  
,,Sklapni. Už mě ty tvoje hry přestávají bavit," štěknul Matt, otočil se chytil Mella kolem ramen a přetočil ho tak, že teď ležel dole on. Mello byl tou rychlou změnou pozic tak překvapený, že se nezmohl ani na sebemenší odpor. Matt se potěšeně zašklebil a jeho prsty začaly obratně svlékat Mellovu černou, koženou vestu. Když byla odhozená kdesi na podlaze, pustil se do kalhot. A tehdy ho Mello zastavil, přetočil ho stejně jako to Matt udělal před chvíli a pevně ho chytil za zápěstí.  
,,Hej!!" protestoval Matt.  
,,Víš kolikátýho dneska je?" optal se Mello se spokojeným úsměvem, který pro chudáka Matta nevěstil nic dobrého.  
,,15? 16? Je to důležitý?"  
,,Ano. Je to totiž přesně měsíc…," usmál se Mello.  
,,Už?" vyvalil překvapeně Matt oči.  
,,Přesně měsíc. To znamená, že je dneska můj seme den," vysvětloval Mello.  
,,To já přece vím, sakra," vztekal se Matt.  
,,Asi ne," provokoval Mello.  
,,Jenom jsem zapomněl, no! Tak už to neřeš, proboha," docházela Mattovi pomalu trpělivost.  
,,Taky že nebudu," zamumlal Mello a stáhnul z Matta triko. Tentokrát si nedělal žádné starosti s nějakou něžnou předehrou, prostě se rovnou toužebně vrhl na Mattovy růžové bradavky. Přejel je jazykem a párkrát do nich opatrně štípnul. Matt zavzdychal a zabořil prsty do zlatých pramínků Mellových vlasů. Mello se přemístil níž a rychle odepnul Mattův pásek. A hned co byly Mattovy kalhoty dole, vzal ho Mello do úst.  
,,Aah! Mello," vykřikl Matt a zoufale bojoval s neodkladnou chutí přirážet do Mellovy horké, talentované pusy. Mello miloval, když mohl Matta přivádět k šílenství. Líbilo se mu, když po něm Matt takhle zoufale toužil… A protože mu nestačilo to jenom vědět, nýbrž si přál to i slyšet, vzal Mattův úd hlouběji do své pusy a pokračoval v jeho sání. Matt si dal bleskově ruku přes pusu, aby ztišil své sténání.  
,,Nech toho! Nemusíš se držet zpátky, chci tě slyšet," řekl Mello ostře.  
,,Kašlu na to, co ty chceš! Ty jsi tu minule nebyl, když mě seřval ten blbec od vedle, že jsme byli v noci moc hlasití a on se nemohl pořádně vyspat do práce," věnoval mu Matt nazlobený obličej. Mello se usmál a letmo Matta políbil.  
,,Vážně? Kdy to bylo?" zajímal se.  
,,Minulý týden. Zazvonil já otevřel a on spustil. Bylo to strašný hučel do mě ty svoje kecy nejmíň hodinu. A řval, až se barák otřásal. Nakonec mi cosi pohrozil a zmizel ve svém bytě."  
,,Hmm... zajímavé," šeptal Mello.  
,,To není ani trochu zajímavý, Mello," zamračil se Matt.  
,,Kašli už na to," mávl Mello rukou a otočil Matta na břicho.  
,,Kde máme gel?" optal se Mello.  
,,Nemáme," zamumlal Matt.  
,,Jak nemáme?" povytáhl Mello obočí.  
,,Prostě nemáme," pokrčil Matt rameny.  
,,Nevadí," řekl Mello spíš jenom sám sobě a položil prsty na Mattovy rty. Matt je otevřel, a několikrát po nich přejel jazykem.  
,,Ma-Matte," neudržel se Mello. Rychle vytáhl mokré prsty ven a tři najednou zasunul do svého přítele. Matt zhluboka nasál vzduch a zakňoural.  
,,Mello... zpomal trochu," vydechl.  
,,Kdepak," zašeptal mu Mello do ucha.  
,,Ale... to... AH!" zasténal hlasitě Matt, když ucítil, že do něj Mello prudce vstoupil. Z jeho modrých očí vytryskly slzy bolesti. Zase měl jako každý měsíc okusit, jak bolestivé to je. Nehodlal si ovšem stěžovat, protože Mello tohle musel snášet pokaždé když se spolu milovali. Ale pravdou bylo, že se Matt vždycky snažil být co nejopatrnější, aby to Mella bolelo co nejmíň. Jenže Mello byl pravý opak. Byl to sadistický bastard a vůbec to Mattovi neusnadňoval. Matt zarýval nehty do polštáře a kousal se do rtu.  
,,Jsi... mm... ach! Jsi... ahh! V pořádku?" ujišťoval se Mello mezi steny.  
,,Co se tak najednou zajímáš? Stejně je ti fuk jestli mě to bolí," opáčil Matt.  
,,Matte," zašeptal Mello a něžně ho líbnul zezadu na krk.  
,,Není mi to jedno, rozhodně ne. Jak tě to mohlo vůbec napadnout? Nechci abys trpěl," šeptal do červených vlasů.  
,,Um...," nevěděl Matt co na to říct.  
,,Miluju tě, Maile," řekl Mello a trochu zpomalil své přírazy.  
,,Ta-taky tě miluju," zamumlal Matt, hned poté, co se dostal z šoku že Mello použil jeho pravé jméno. Mello našel Mattovu ruku, chytil ho za ní a propletl jejich prsty.  
,,Mello!" vykřikl Matt a ucítil, jak se jeho břicho stahuje. Mello poznal, že se blíží Mattovo vyvrcholení.  
,,Matte... počkej ještě," sténal hlasitě, protože už byl taky blízko.  
,,Ne-nemůžu," sténal Matt hlasitěji.  
,,Ne, udělejme to spolu. Matte!" vykřikl Mello jméno svého přítele, když jeho tělo dosáhlo vrcholu. A ve stejnou chvíli se udělal i Matt s o nic tišším křikem. Mello z něj slezl a odkulil se na svojí půlku postele.  
,,Je středa," ozval se Matt, když se mu podařilo zklidnit svůj dech.  
,,Co?" nechápal ho Mello.  
,,Zítra je pracovní den. Mám obavy, že budu mít zase problém se sousedem. Ty určitě někam zmizíš a zase to schytám já," šeptal Matt.  
,,Ne, tentokrát ne. Zabiju ho jestli na tebe jenom zvýší hlas. To totiž můžu jenom já," zasmál se Mello a lehl si na bok, aby viděl na svého přítele.  
,,Jseš hroznej," řekl Matt a taky se zasmál.  
,,Dobře, teď vážně. Promluvím s ním já, jestli bude třeba," pohladil blonďák Matta po vlasech. Matt vděčně přikývl a zavřel oči. Když je po malé chvíli znovu otevřel, Mello se k němu skláněl.  
,,Me...," začal, ale dál se nedostal protože ho Mello umlčel láskyplným polibkem.  
,,Dobrou noc," usmál se Mello.  
,,Dobrou," špitnul Matt, našel Mellovu ruku a vzal ji do své.


End file.
